Healing
by Spawn of Nerdom
Summary: Jupiter Williams-that's me. I guess you could say that I'm pretty smart for a home schooled orphan, but that all changes when I end up in Arkham Asylum. After Batman and an old friend, Commissioner Gordon get me out, I either stay with the police, or join some super hero recon team. Did I mention I'm a meta? What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Young Justice *starts sobbing violently in the corner***

**Prologue**

**Ten Years Ago-Gotham**

**Third Person:**

"Are we there yet, Mommy?" a five year old Jupiter Williams asked.

They were on a long boring car trip on a rainy day. Then again, they were moving to Gotham, so they would have to get used to the gray skies.

Her father, Frank Williams, smiled at her.

"Almost there, sweetie," he said in a comforting voice, "Only a little bit further."

Jupiter nodded.

"Okie dokes, but why are we moving to Got Ham?"

Her mom, Cecelia Williams, laughed slightly.

"It's Gotham," she corrected, "But it does kinda look like got ham, doesn't it?

Jupiter giggled and nodded.

"As for why we're moving here," she continued, "We got a job at the observatory. Bruce Wayne offered us the job."

Jupiter made an 'oh' face.

"Cool! Will I get to look at the stars and planets too?"

Her parents smiled at her enthusiasm for the stars.

"Sure, I'm sure we can make it work," he father said, "But we'll have to talk to Mr. Wayne about it."

Jupiter pouted slightly but nodded.

"Okie dokes."

"We're on our way to the observatory to meet Mr. Wayne now. Maybe you and your irresistible puppy dog eyes can persuade him into letting you come by."

Jupiter's face lit up at the thought. To her, the only thing that could ruin this day was-

_-BOOM!_

Jupiter whimpered slightly. She hated anything loud, like thunder, or yelling. It scared it more than anything else.

Her mom put a comforting hand on her knee and rubbed her thumb across it.

"It'll be okay, sweet heart. Besides, we're here now, see."

She looked out the window to find that her mother was right. Jupiter's face lit up again as she clambered out of the car.

"Can I go on your shoulders?" she asked her father. He smiled and chuckled at her giggles as she was pulled into the air and placed in the perfect seat for walking.

When they got inside she gasped at the amazing sight. There was machinery and other astronomers everywhere, but her favorite part was the ceiling. It had been magnificently painted to look like the night sky, and to her joy, was very accurate...Except for one thing.

"Why are the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper switched around?" she asked her parents curiously.

That's when their boss, billionaire Bruce Wayne entered the room.

"I'm terribly sorry about that," he said, "I'll have to get someone to fix that soon."

Bruce Wayne looked at the young girl on Frank's shoulders. She had black hair and see green eyes behind a pair of blue rimmed glasses. Jupiter stopped looking at the ceiling and stared at the man, wrapping her arms around her father's forehead more firmly.

"Jupiter," he father said, "This is our new boss, Mr. Bruce Wayne."

Hearing that, Jupiter gave him a huge grin and waved, which he returned.

"If you would like, we have a nursery where she can stay so we can discuss business."

"Do you have any books in there." her mother asked, "Because she's a huge reader."

He smiled.

"Of course. Right this way."

He led them down a few narrow hallways before entering the small nursery that was obviously built for babies. The walls and ceilings were panted, and there was a crib in one corner. There was a small bookshelf next to the woman who was giving a small baby a bottle of milk.

Jupiter's father set her down and she ran to the books. Once she chose one she sat down and started reading, immediately becoming absorbed in the book. Mr. Wayne smiled.

"I can tell she's very bright, like yourselves. Now, come this way."

* * *

"Okay sweetie, time to go," Jupiter's father said, walking into the nursery.

He smiled at the sight.

Jupiter was int he exact same spot, but instead of reading the same book, there were five of them strewn around her, the sixth one in her small hands.

"What are you reading there?" Mr. Wayne asked, kneeling down to her height. She looked up and smiled at him.

_"Astronomy for the Curious, _by _Julie Louis, _published in 1991, copyrighted by _Sunnydale."_

His eyes widened. He had never seen a toddler that was that smart before. Her parents-and herself-were truly gifted, and they new what they were doing. That was good. Even though he had hired them, he hadn't been sure on whether or not they would have been able to handle the job and the young girl, bit seeing his, his doubts left his intelligent mind.

Her parents beamed at Jupiter as she put the books back in their respective places. She then proceeded to climb onto her father's pant leg, and crawled her way up to his shoulder's, where she plopped herself down carefully. The adults chuckled slightly.

"You have a very talented daughter," he told them. He sighed. "Well, I better get going. It's getting somewhat late. I'll be seeing you around."

With that he was gone.

* * *

A little while later they were in the car, going through the maze that was Gotham, trying to find their new home.

"Are you sure it's a left?" her father asked her mother. She nodded.

"That's what the map says."

Jupiter was reading a book.

All of a sudden, a car rammed into her father, sending them spiraling into a pole. Then the air bags flew out, and her mother's screams were quieted as her body went limp.

Tears were still streaming down Jupiter's face as the police and ambulance arrived. One of the men had red hair and a mustache to match, and a pair of black rimmed glasses that were similar to Jupiter's.

He took of his long tan trench coat and wrapped it around her, and carefully brought her out of the car. He pulled her small body closer to his chest as she started full on sobbing.

"It's gonna be okay, okay?"

She couldn't answer through her sobs, and he sighed. Commissioner Gordon turned to one of his men.

"Contact the orphanage, they're going to be getting a new member."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Jupiter:**

Being in Gotham, you didn't really have the good crowd versus the bad crowd. All you had was the bad crowd with a few of those rare goodhearted people, like myself. But every now and then, they snap. Every person has a certain point that can't be crossed, and those people with good hearts were the most patient, but even they snap when pushed to far.

That's what happened to me.

I was done with the orphanage. They had hurt me long enough.

_I'm never going back there, _I thought, as I huddled closer to the dumpster in the dark ally.

Yeah, that's right-ally. Am I sad that I ran away from that hell hole about three days ago? Of course not. If I was sad then I would be going back. In fact, running away was one of the smartest decisions I've ever made. There was no way in hell I was going back to that damned orphanage-at least I hoped. Not after what those pedophiles did to me.

* * *

I sighed as I was put inside of a cell at the Gotham Police Department. I knew the Commish wasn't going to be happy about this, and would most likely send me back, but a least we could have a nice little chat while we waited.

To be completely honest, I didn't know if stealing a small piece of fruit from was an actual crim in a place like Gotham. Especially with how lax the police were. And I didn't eat the entire thing. I shared half of it with an old homeless man whose ex-wife had the better lawyer.

"I see you dyed your hair," he said.

I ran a hand through my black hair that now had two white stripes and shrugged.

"Yeah, I did. So's how're things here, you know?"

He nodded and cleaned his glasses with his shirt before answering.

"It's going okay, but I don't think it can ever really be okay. It is Gotham after all."

I nodded, being able to relate where he was coming from. Somewhat...

Minutes of awkward silence passed before I spoke up.

"Are we still on for coffee this Thursday?"

He chuckled and nodded. Ever since I was eight we had gone to a nearby coffee shop on the second Thursday of each month. Sometimes it was delayed for...Obvious reasons. It was a way for him to keep tabs on me and my life, as well as how well I'm educating myself, while he talked about work and asked for some much needed advice.

"Yeah, if nothing unexpected pops up. God, I'm only in my early forties and I'm already getting gray hairs."

"I'm not surprised. Like you said, it is Gotham. Somehow we end up with the crazy ones."

He nodded in agreement.

"So are you still wanting to be an astrologer? You're pretty good in the medical feild too, you know."

I nodded and shrugged.

"I don't see why I can't do both. They seem pretty useful in their own ways."

He chuckled slightly.

"That's for sure. I lost count of how many bullet holes you've stitched up for me."

A few minutes of awkward silence passed before the caretakers, Joe and Richard, walked through the door. Their faces said releif, but their eyes said malice, and it sent chills down my spine.

"Comissioner," they nodded.

Gordon nodded back and glared while I was scowling. Joe ran into the cell as soon as Gordon unlocked it. He pulled me into a giant bear crushing hug that I hated. After all he had did to me, I didnb't feel comfortable being touched. And the fact that he had the very essecnce of beer and ciggarate smoke on him. I was pretty sure I would never get the smell out of my clothes.

"We were so worried," he said loud enough for Gordon to here.

"I call bullshit," I told him.

He crushed me a little more, and leaned down in my ear.

"Don't think you're home free," he hissed. I looked to Gordon, my eyes screaming help, but he was busy with some loose paperwork.

He put on a little facade as he gripped my shoulder so hard I thought my arm was going to pop off. He pushed me sort of roughly towards the door. I looked back at Gordon, who mouthed the words, _I'm sorry. _I shook my head at him before I was pushed again, and he came out of my veiw.

It wasn't his fault I was stuck in this mess. It was that drunk driver that had killed my parents. I blamed him.

I was super nervous when we got 'home.' The orphanage was an old rickety buiding that had been worn down from neglect and lack of care. I was pushed inside, and lost my balance and fell to the ground. I turned, not boithering to get up because I knew they would just knock me down again. Joe opened the secret drawer and pulled out his whip.

"Let's have some fun."

I was glad I was the only kid left in the building. If there were any left they would have heard me scream bloody murder.

**Third Person:**

"I'm worried about her," Gordon told Batman.

The two were in their usual spots on top of the Gotham Police Department. Batman cocked his head.

"If you're so worried about her then why didn't you go with her?"

Gordon sighed an rubbed the back of his neck stressfully.

"I don't know. That's something I'm still trying to figure-"

he was cut off by a buzzing noise coming from his pocket. He quickly took it out and his eyes widened. It was Jupiter, and that couldn't be a good sin. He had given her the phone with his number on speed dial when she was fourteen for emergencies only.

He cursed and ran to the door.

"Get to the orphanage, Jupiter-" he turned back around, only to find the Dark Night gone.

He sighed and continued full sprint down the stairs.

"Does he have to do it every time?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Jupiter:**

When I first woke up I realized three things. I wasn't in the orphanage, I wasn't in the hand-me-down clothes that were donated, and I had an immense pain from my back. I looked around.

The walls, floor, and even the ceiling were covered with yellow padding, and there was no bed. Only floor. I was thankfully on one of the corners of the room. I doubted I could sit up very well.

Instead of the black cargo pants and green T-Shirt, I was wearig orange pants with an orange shirt tucked in, tennis shoes, and I had cuffs around my wrists, which were really starting to chafe.

I groaned as I sat up, regreting every second of it. Eventualy I got myself into a sitting position, leaning against the wall.

I didn't feel very comfortable about place like this. It felt...Murderous in a way. Then there was cackling from the room next to me. I jumped slightly, recognizing the horrid laughter of the Joker.

I was in Arkham Asylum.

I whimpered slightly and pushed myself closer into the corner. Wasn't this going to be fun?

A few hours, although it felt like days, someone-no doubt an orderly, or at lest someone weilding a tazer-stepped in, carrying a tray with food and a glass of water in one hand, and a closed fist in the other. He eyed me warily as he handed me the food.

"Thank you," I said, wincing at how hoarse my voice was. I looked up at his shocked face and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing, I'm just not used to getting a thanks from a person who is legally crazy. Altough, you don't look like the type to be crazy. How old are you? Fifteen?"

I put on a fake offended face.

"I am fifteen _and a half, _my good...Well, I don't know if I can really call you a friend, can I? Oh well," I shrugged.

He smirked and held out his closed fist, opening it as he did so. In his palm were a variety of diferent sized pills.

"What are these for?"

"It's pain medicine for your back."

I nodded and took the pills greatfully.

"Can I ask you something?" he said.

I looked at him and nodded, taking a sip of water to drown the pills.

"What did you do to get in here?"

I looked at him shocked, not really expecting a question like that. I shrugged again.

"I don't really know. After being raped by the caretakers at the orphanage I ran away and the police brought me back, not knowing, and they pulled out a whip. A few screams later I wake up in this place."

He looked at me with slight pity and nodded.

"Well, you've been here for about three days. It took one of them to patch you up."

"How bad was it?"

"It took over two hundred stitches and an entire bottle of skin glue."

"How lovely. Sorry if I caused you any trouble for that."

He shrugged it off.

"Well, what else were we supposed to do? Let you bleed to death? Hell, kid, we found you half dead in front of the gates."

I took a bite of my food.

"Not really surprised by that. Joe and Richard are assholes."

He chuckled slightly.

"I almost feel sorry for you, kid."

I smirked and sighed.

"Well, do I get my one phoe call?"

He laughed.

"This is an insane asylum, not a police department."

I pouted slightly but nodded.

"Okie dokes. Thanks for the food and stuff."

He nodded and left, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

* * *

Batman and Robin, the Dynamic Duo, were both looking desperately at the giant computer screen for the missing Jupiter Williams when the Arkham Asylum land line called in. Batman immediately answered it.

"Talk."

"Yes, Batman?" the warden, Dean Masters said. "You told me to call if anything...Strange showed up at Arkham. More importantly any_one."_

"Get to the point," Batman growled.

"We have a fifteen year old girl here. She says her name is Jupiter. She has black hair with two white stripes, blue-green glasses, green eyes-"

"-We're on our way."

He got up and ran to the Batmobile, Robin close at his heels. Once they got in, Robin shot him a confused look.

"What would a girl as old as Kid Flash be doing in a place like Arkham? And she's an orphan, I doubt she's done something crazy enough to get into Arkham."

Batman grimaced.

"we're on our way to find out."

* * *

When the duo got there they found Comissioner Gordon waiting impatiently for them.

"Finally. I didn't want to go in without you. You're best at judging people. Especailly if it's someone who is wrongly accused of being insane."

Batman nodded and walked past him stiffly. Robin followed.

They almost stopped dead in their tracks when they heard the Joker's cackling, then a groan from the room next to his.

"Oh my God!" It was a female voice-Jupiter obviously. "Can you not shut up? Is it completely impossible for you?"

"Hehehe! Shouldn't you be worrying more about yourself, _Pateint 68?"_

He was met with the sickening sweet sound of silence, until they heard a soft banging from Jupiter's cell.

Batman, thinking the worst, burst through the black door, only to find the girl huddled up in the corner banging her head softly against the wall.

She jumped slightly and stared at Batman and Robin in shock. Then she waved slightly.

"Hi. Name's Jupiter."

Robin sorta waved back, not deeming the girl as a major threat.

They pair looked her over. She was wearing the usual Arkham suit with white tennis shoes, cuffs, and a pair of blue glasses that had tape on the part that sits on the nose.

Batman narowed his eyes at the easy going girl.

"Let's get started."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Jupiter:**

I'm not gonna lie. I was a bit surprised that Batman and Robin, _the _Dynamic Duo, was here to see me. I tried holding in my excitement, and played it off cooly, like it was everyday you got to see a member of the Justice League.

"Hi. Name's Jupiter."

The Boy Wonder sort of waved, while Batman's eyes bored into me, like I was a specimen waiting to get disected. It was creepy in a weird way.

"Let's get started," he finally said, after what seemed like hours.

"Okie dokes, but it's gonna have to be in here. Those nice people that put you in straight jackets said I can't move around to much."

In the corner of my eyes I saw Robin smirk, but the Dark Night only narowed his eyes even more.

"Care to explain?"

I took a deep sigh.

_Well, if I'm going to get out of here, _I thought, _Then I'm gonna need to be truthful. But not _too _truthful. That would be too much._

"The caretakers at the Gotham Orphanage had whips."

Robin's eyes widened a little and Batman looked the same as ever, as if a beaten and broken girl with dead parents put into Arkham Asylum was normal.

"Why?"

"Because I almost got them in trouble with Gordon."

"How?"

"I ran away."

"Because?"

I sighed, not liking that question, but then again it was freaking _Batman. _Everyone knows how thorough Batman was, but I wasn't liking it. He was getting into some personal stuff.

So I muttered my answer under my breath, only loud enough for me to hear. I saw his eyes narrow.

"Louder."

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to go anywhere if I acted like a little kid.

"I was..."

Images of their faces flashed through my mind, and I grimaced.

Before I could say anything else, he left alone, leaving Robin in the room with me. He stopped at the door and motioned for Robin to follow. A few excruciating minutes later and Gordon came in. My face lit up. I really needed his familiar face.

"Hey, old man. How's it going?"

He rubbed the back of his ne k stressfully,amd I didn't blame him.

"He said you weren't talking, so I took thd liberty of coming in myself to talk about it."

I nodded, my lips pursed. I sighed, and banged my head against the wall.

"Okay, but don't feel like it's your fault. I didn't tell you sooner."

He nodded, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"They...I...I ran away because they did those kinds of things..."

Realization hit his face like a brick, and it quickly grew to anger. He punched the wall.

I was surprised to see Gordon like this. He usually kept his cool. I had only seen him this mad before. That was when the Joker had taken his daughter, Barbara. Boy was he pissed.

Without another word he stormed out, leaving me all alone.

**Third Person:**

The duo watched as ordon stormed out of her cell. Batman raised an eyebrow.

Gordon furiously ripped off his glasses to clean them.

"Well?" Batman said.

"Those damned caretakers at the orphanage raped her! When I get my hamds on them they are dead!"

Robin was kind of shocked that the people who were supposdd to take care of her had done nothing but harm her. He couldn't help but think that if his mentor hadn't been there be would be in a similar position.

He looked up at Batman, who was watching a person in uniform deliver food to the girl. When the guard came back he silently stepped inside. He knew he was being watched by Batman, and possibly by Gordon as well. It was hard to tell because he was still in a fit of rage.

He looked at her as she nibbled at her food, either ignoring his presence or just completely oblivious to him.

"I can only imagine how bad the food is," he said, bringing some of his charm and humor into the tone of his voice.

"It's actually not as bad as you would think, but the mac and cheese could be a little more cheesy. Right now it's just mac. It's a little horrifying."

He smiled.

"Well, it can always get fying from here."

She smiled at him.

"Okay, now I've seen everything."

She looked at him, confusion painted on her face.

"What?"

"A person that's not the Joker giving a real, warm smilein Arkham. What is this world coming to?"

She laughed, and starred at her food. He watched as she tore off a piece of the roll that came with het meal and handed it to him. He started at it blankly. She sighed.

"Oh, relax. It's not like I licked it."

He shrugged and took the morsel from her slender hand.

"Thanks. Has anyone ever told you that you're not insane?"

She laughed.

"Yeah, on the first day I woke up."

He nodded, and watched closely as she lifted the glass of water to her lips, the white styrafoam turning darker by the second, until the entird cup was pitch black.

"So anyway," she said, setting the cup dosn, "Did ypu wanna talk about-"

She was cut off by an explosion, sending Robin back a couple of feet, and completely obliterating the food tray.

Seconds later and two orderlies burst through the door, running to the very shocked Jupiter.

"Wait a second-what's going on?"

The only thing Robin heard in her voice before they hit her with a sedative was worry.

She struggled against their grip before finally falling under the drugs spell.

He followed the orderlies that wefe dragging Jupiter out of the room, a furrowed brow ruining his usual poker face.

"What happened," Batman snapped.

Robin didn't answer for a few seconds, lost in thought.

"She made the cup explode."

Gordon stopped his angry rampage on the Arkham officers and turned to him. His features beld confusion.

"What do you mean she made a cup explode? She would never do that intentionally."

"That's the thing. I don't think she even knew what had happened. She looked more surprised than I felt."

Robin sighed and watched as they rounded the corner, dissapearing from his sight.

"There's more to that girl than meets the eye," Batman said.

Robin nodded in agreement.

"More horrifying than fying for my taste."

Gordon looked at him in a mixture of confusion and irritation.

"I'm going to go do research," Batman said, turning to Robin. "I need you to go to the team."

Robin nodded, already planning to tell Kid Flash about the events of that day. Then be headed out with Batman, but instead of going back to the cave, he went to the hidden zeta beam.

When he stepped out of the now warm machine, his best friend, KF, ran up to him.

"Dude, wbere have you been?"

Robin sighed.

"You'll never believe what happened."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! So sorry for the long-ish update. It's that time of the school season with all the EOI's so I ahven't been abloe to touch a computer until now. Anyway, sorry again, and I hope you all enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Jupiter:**

I groaned, wincing at the pain in my everything. With great effort, I sat up, using the wall for support. Unfortunately, but to be expected, I wasn't in my usual yellow padded cell that I had grew accustomed to. Instead, it was rectanglular, ans two of the walls were glass, the other two being cement. That much I could tell without my glasses on. Everything else was blury-even the giant green mass across the hall in an identical cell. I closed my eyes and nged my head aainst the wall.

_How could this happen? _I thought, _What did I do to deserve being locked in Arkham?_

I stopped banging my head against the wall, still keeping my eyes closed, not wanting to see anything-even if it was blurry, and tried thiking about the events that got me itno this. I had been eating while talking to Robin after I had told Gordon that Joe and Richard had raped me. I offered Robin some bread, took a drink, and then...

My eyes snapped open, and even though they were blurry, I looked down at my hands.

_Does this mean I have powers. because I know for a fact that the Dynamic Duo of Gotham don'y have any powers._

Before my trail of thought could go any further, a figure stepped from the shadows. I didn't need glasses to know who was there. The 'all black like the night' look gave it away pretty well.

"I-is Robin okay?" I asked Gotham's Dark Night nervously.

I watched his figure enter the bright room I was seated in as he walked towards me. When he got to me he held out his hand. I squinted my eyes to see what it was, and when I still couldn't figure out the odd shape, he opened them up and stuck them on my face. I blinked a couple of times, adjusting to the more clear scenery around me, noting how many scratches were on Killer Croc's cage from him beating at it, constantly trying to get out.

"Thanks..."

He nodded and backed up a couple of feet, his hands twitching for his belt.

"Robin is fine. No injuries."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't really one to hurt people-not on purpose anyway. I was always a helper. I got that from spending way to much time with Gordon.

"That's good. I...I'm sory. I really didn't know."

I stared down at my hands again, not wanting to touch hi or anyone near me. I shoved them deep into the pockets of the orange pants I was still wearing.

"You don't have to worry about blowing anythig else up. The collar prevents you from doing so."

My hands flew from my pockets to my neck, only to find metal instead of flesh. I sighed.

"So...What now?" I ask with uncertainty in my voice. I knew I was either going to stay in Arkham, or go somewhere out on my own where I couldn't hurt anybody.

"I have a proposition for you."

I started at him with the most blankest look I could muster, suspicion creeping up on me like a lion on its prey.

"What kind of...Proposition?"

"Once you recover from the wounds on your back you can either stay in the custody of Commisioner Gordon or you can join a team."

I looked at him in awe. Either go with my one and only real friend, or go and meet some new ones, who were hopefully like me. Tough choice. but I'm always willing to try new things, and ordon has enoughon his plate as it is. I would only ake it worse.

"I guess I'll...Go join the team."

"I'm going to tell you right now that it will not be easy, and-"

"-My life has never been easy, and I only expect it to get harder from here."

I felt kind of stupid for cutting of the Batman, but it was the truth.

He nodded, disapearing into the shadows. Before he left completely, I stopped him. Not physically of course. I just ahd one more question.

"What kind of team is it?"

He looked me straight in the eye,and oddly enough I felt almost...Safe.

"Just think of it as a juniour Justice League."

With that, he disappeared completly.

**Third Person:**

Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent sat at a small diner on the outskirts of Metropolis.

"Well, by everything you've told me," Clark said, "The girl sounds afraid and lonely. And that's not particularly hard to imagine when her only frien is the Commisioner of Gotham."

Bruce nodded in agreement.

"I offered her a spot on the team."

Clark, who should be used to Bruce's schemes by ow, lookd at him in surprise.

"With the team, she can learn control, and she'll have friends. She's been alone for to long, and I almost bloame myself for this."

Clark looked at him, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Why would you blame yourself? You did nothing-"

"-That's the problem, Clark. I did nothing. I didn't make it worse and I didn't make it better."

"Well, it's not like you knew the girl personally."

Bruce took a sip of his coffee.

"I did."

Clark's eyes widened in shock.

"I knew her parents. Great people with brain's. They had just started working at the observatory. She was also the one that ppointed out that the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper were switched. Not only that, but Gordon talks about her quite often."

Clark was silent as he took this new information in, fingering his fork on the empty plate that once held his apple pie. He sighed.

"Well, now we can be there when she needs us to be. She's a tough girl, from the sounds of it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I love all of the reviews, and this is the story with the most. To all of those who keep asking for the OC filter, I don't know how. I don't even know what it it. This is only my third story. Also, of you don't want an OC story, you dkn't have to click on it. The summary practically tells you it's an OC story. That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

~SoN~

**Chapter 5**

**Third Person:**

Jupiter was somewhat glad. They had finally dubbed her legally sane, and she was getting out of Arkham, away from Killer Cdoc, away from the crapy food and guards, and most importantly, the Joker. Even in her new cell she could here him laughing. She barely fot any sleep because of him.

Thanks to Gordon, sbe wasn't wearing any orange, or torn up clothing. Instead, she bad on a pair of jeans that actually fit flr once, a pair of black sneakers, and a gray top. Instead of gaving her hair down like it had been, she had it up in a ponytail. She felt...Refreshed, almost. She still smelled a little bit like a swamp, thanks to Croc.

She smiled at him as they walked out of the asylum.

"So..." she said, "How long was I in there?"

Gordon glanced at his watch and shrugged.

"About two months."

Jupiter looked at him with confusion.

"You need a watch for the months?"

He laughed slightly.

"No. He's just late."

At her even more confused look he sighed.

"Batman."

She nodded.

"Makes sense. By the way, we still have to get-"

"-It's already been taken care of. All of your stuff from the orphanage has been moved to the secret headquarters

"Which is...Where, exactly?"

He shrugged.

"Hell if I know. Batman is gonna take you. Speaking of which, here he is now."

They watched as the Batmobile drove up the long driveway. Once he stopped one of the doors opened. He climbed out.

"Gordon. Jupiter."

They nodded respectfully.

Juliter couldn't express how grateful she was towards Batman. It was mostly because of him that she was out so soon.

"Here," he said, hamding her a bracelet.

"Thanks," she said politely, putting it on, "Erm...What does it do?"

Without saying anything he grabbed the collar around her neck and pulled it off, letting it shatter into a thousand pieces. She rubbed her neck.

"Thanks. So I assume this," she said, holding up her wrist, "Does the same thing as that," she pointed to thd ground, "But is less noticable and more comfortable?"

He nodded.

"Get in the car. Don't press anything."

Jupiter shifted her weight from foot to foot before entering. She had never felt comfortable in cars. Not since that night ten years ago.

The inside was as cool looking as the driver. It was all black, with one-way windows so you could see them, but they couldn't see you. It also had a GPS, a very wide variety of colorful buttons, and butt warmers built into the seats for those specail winter missions. A few minjtes later Batman climbed in silently, not speaking a word as they drove off into the night.

Jupiter thought the silence was kind of nice, but creepy all at the same time. She was a little relieved and scared when they stopped in an alleyway where the most colorful thing was a bright red broken down telephone booth. When they reached it, they stepped inside.

_"Batman 0-1 recognized. Unknown personnel-"_

"Batman override, code 2374."

_"Code accepted."_

A second later there was a bright flash and they were somewhere else. Jupiter whistled.

"Sweet pad, but I kinda expected the Batcave to be darker and actually have bats."

"This isn't the Batcave. This is the team's headquarters."

Jupiter nodded.

"Makes more sense. Still cool though."

He stayed silent for the rest of the trip to what looked like my bedroom. It had plain white walls, which she made a mental note to fix later, a bed, a desk and closet, and even a TV. All of her stuff had been put in boxes and stuffed into a corner. On the bed was her telescope was originally her mothers, and a small package.

Jupiter walked over and unwrapped it, throwing the paper in the bin a few feet away. She gasped as she held the photo.

It was her parents. She remembered that day. It was the day her parents won the Nobel Prize for discovering three new constillations. She looked at their smiling faces, and her own. Sbe was placed on her father's shoulders like always. It was a year before they died.

When she turned around to thank Batman, he was already gone. She placed the picture on the nightstand gently so it wouldn't fall over.

"So, how do you like your room?"

She whirled around in surprise, only to find Robin standing there at the doorway. Jupiter let out a sigh of relief.

"I need to put a bell on you," she told him.

"You're not the first person to say that. Anyway, I thought you might like a tour of the cave, and a proper introduction to the team."

She nodded.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks."

He smiled at her and motioned for her to follow.

"So how's your back?" He asked, keeping his eyes forward. She smiled.

"Well, I'm walking again, so that's a good sign. Actually, I can barely feel it anymore. It's mostly just soreness."

He _nodded._

Most of the trip was silent. The only parts that weren't was when Robin told her which room they were in and their purpose or function. Needless to say, there were a lot of them. The last room they emerged in had other teens around her age all sitting there.

"Hey guys. Meet Jupiter, the newest member," Robin introduced.

Wally, who was playing video games with Superboy, looked the girl over. She was prettier tham Robin gave her credit for. Then again, she was almost three years older than him.

Kaldur looked at the newest member, a bit happy that there was a new member. As were M'Gann and Artemis both, as it was a girl instead of a boy. The team needed more girls.

Superboy watched the girl-Jupiter, as she shifted ber weight from foot to foot slightly. He gave her a confused look.

"Why does your hair have stripes?"

She ran a hamd through he ponytail.

"'Cause I like it like that."

He nodded and returned to his video game.

Robin gave a small nodd to Miss M and a second later, they were all in a psychic conversation.

_"I don't trust her,"_ Artemis said instantly.

_"You don't trust anybody. Besides, she really is a good person. She's just misunderstood," _Robin said.

_"I do not think we should giv her the cold shoulder right after meeting her. And I agree with Robin. She does seem somewhat nice," _Kaldur stated. There were agrreing voices from the rest of the team.

_"If she is hiding something," _Kaldue continued, _"She will tell us when she is ready."_

With that the conversation was ended.

"Well, I am Kaldur'An, but my friends call me Kaldur. This is Artemis, Superboy, Miss Martain, and Kid Flash."

She nodded.

"Cool. Is that Mario Kart 4?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the whole OC filter thing, I really appriciate it. Also, I apologize for any typos, these past few updates, including this one, have been done from my cell phone.

~SoN~

**Chapter 6**

**Jupiter:**

I was walking through the empty halls alone, trying to memorize every nick and cranny for reference. I had gotten lost three times just trying to go from my room to the training room.

I let out a depressed sigh.

"It's officail. I get totally lost when I'm inside somewhere."

It was so accurate it hurt. I got lost easily inside large buildings such as this, but outside I knew exactly which way to go. It was easier during the night since there were stars, but I managed.

I entered the room where I had met the team, only to find...The team.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Black Canary?" Artemis asked slightly annoyance present in her voice. I nodded at the archer.

"Uh-"

"-Down the hall and to the right," Robin said, pointing to a random corrider. I nodded my thanks at the black haired boy.

When I finally made it, Black Canary stood there with her arms crossed, Batman and Green Arrow behind her.

"Hi. Uh, I kinda got-"

"-We saw the footage," Batman interupted.

I nodded.

"Right. Uh, what arw the balls for?"

Black Canary and Green Arrow picked up the own crates that were full of small colorful bouncy balls, their sizes ranging from baseballs to basketballs.

"Training," the Dark Night said blintly. I nodded, and started fingering the bracelet that he had given me.

"So...Shall we get started?"

* * *

I stared at the blue toy with irritation as it was covered with the black sparkly substance.

"You just need to concentrate. A little effort can go a long way," Canary said as she put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded, my eyebrows coming even closer together until...

It blew up. Again.

"Dang it,"I said, "That was my third shirt."

Canary shot me a small smile.

"Yeah, but you lasted longer this time. Almost a full thirty seconds longer."

I huffed and fingered my torn clothes.

"If only I could say the same for my shirts."

Black Canary looked at me with slight interest. I gave the trainer a confused look as I picked up another ball, green this time.

"Interesting," she murmured, "Your clothes are nothing but rags at this point but your skin is still practically flawless."

"Before you ask, no, I'm not using any fancy product. Just regulat soap."

She smirked, and the ball in my hand grew darker.

"See if you can make it go faster," she said. I stared at her in shock.

"Say what now?"

"Make the black stuff cover the ball at a faster rate."

"Can I ask why?"

"No."

I shrugged. At this point, I was pretty sure the only thing I could lose was my hair, which, oddly enough, seemed just about as fire proof as my skin.

I realized something four or five balls ago. Unlike most powers, mine aren't triggered by emotions. They're activated by will power. In a way it was kinda cool. I wouldn't really have to keep my emotions in check or anything. I could just think of stopping it and it would. Except now. Now, I was learning to control the time rates. So far, I was up to about five minutes when the black sparkly stuff was on the ball, and up to about a minute when holding it before the black spakly stuff came out of my hand.

"Batman wanted me to be your therapist," Black Canary said suddenly. The ball exploded and I flew back in the chair I had been sitting in. It, with me in it, fell with a loud thud, making the soreness in my back amplify. I winced in pain, and the blonde lady hauled me to my feet.

"What for?"

She looked at me almost sympathetically, and we made eye contact for a brief moment. In her eyes, I saw years of experience, pain, regrets. But I also saw happiness and wisdom.

"Do you really expect to be beat for years, raped, beat again, and put into a room next to the Joker, and be fine?"

I shrugged, my eyes moving to the floor.

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess not. To be honest, I think you'll do a better job at just talking than Gordon."

She gave me another smile, putting her hand on my shoulder. Under usual circumstances, I would have flinched away, but I already trusted everyone here. After all, they were just trying to help.

"Now, let's try again."

**Third Person:**

Jupiter walked out of the training room with lead feet, feeling more tired than ever. Though, she supposed she should be getting used to it. After all, it was only going to get harder.

As she approached her room she let out a releived sigh, just wanting to get some sleep. She knew she would be doing the same exact thing tomorrow. Jupiter flopped down on her bed, letting all of her tense muscles relax, falling into a restless slumber.

_"I'm back with the groceries," Jupiter called from the kitchen. Usually when she would come back with groceries the two other kids, Mark and Lily, would come rushing to help. This time however, it was complete silence. Jupiter grew more worried by the second. Those siblings were to young for the beatings that Joe and Richard gave her whenever she stepped out of line. She usually took the kids beatings for them, just so they wouldn't have to grow up to fast like she had too._

_She sprinted up the stairs towards Joe's room, where she knew he would be watching TV with a beer in one hand and a bag of chips in the other. However, much to her surprise, he wasn't. He was just sitting there, not doing anything. Just staring off into space._

_"Where's Mark and Lily?" She demanded, daring to get closer. He gave her a menacing smile._

_"They got adopted while you were gone."_

_Jupiter let out a sigh of relief, but was still glaring at the caretaker._

_"Fine. I'm gonna go put up the groceries then."_

_When Jupiter turned to leave, the door was slammed shut by Richard, who had been hiding behind the open door. She glared, and if looks could kill, he would be dead four times over._

_Before she could say anything, Joe wrapped his arms around her, one hand keeping her arms pressed to her body and the other lifting a rag to her face. Before long, she sunk into a veil of darkness._

* * *

_When Jupiter woke up, everything was blurry. But she knew what they did. After all, she was naked and her wrists were tied to the backboard of the bed. She shivered from the cold._

_Jupiter started un-tying the knot with her teeth. They always were bad with them. In fact, it had been Gordon who taught her how to tie her own shoes._

_Once she finally got herself free, she grabbed her glasses and got dressed in her clothes that had been thrown to the floor._

_"Let's hurry before she wakes up," she heard Richard's voice ring through the hallway as they climbed up the stairs. She dove in the closet, hiding herself with the other clothes, forcing herself not to gag at the smell._

_The men burst through the room, and their faces grew angry as they realized that Jupiter had escaped._

_"Come on," Joe said, putting on a shirt, "She probably went to Gordon. We have to beat her to him."_

_Richard nodded in agreement and got dressed as well._

_They didn't bother looking in the closet she hid in, much to her relief. _

_When she heard the car door slam shut, she leaped out of the closet, running down the stairs and almost falling a couple of times in the process._

_They should already be at the end of the street by now, so she was safe...For now anyway._

Jupiter bolted upright, but instead of finding herself in her bed, she was in a tangled web of bedsheets and blankets. She wiped her sweat off with one of them. Slowly, she pulled her knees to her chest and began to cry.

_Canary was right, _she thought, _I do need the therapy._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: You guys are some lucky people if you like my story because you get two updates in one day, haha :D. Anyway, I hope you enjoy**

**~SoN~**

**Chapter 7**

**Jupiter:**

I was jumping up and down in excitement. It was my first day of high school. A real high school. I was going with Megan and Connor.

I had gotten the news last night after my little nightmare that I would be going either today or tomorrow. I was mentally thanking Batman a thousand times over.

Connor looked at me with a confused expression on his face as I bounced my way to the hangar.

"Why are you so excited? It's just high school."

I nodded enthusiastically.

"That's why I'm excited. I've never been to one before."

He shot me a smirk.

"Well, it's not as bad as Marvin makes it out to be."

I smiled and nodded, wondering who this Marvin fellow was when Mehan flew in.

"Sorry it took so long," she said as she landed next to Connor. I shrugged.

"It's no problem."

She gave me a really grateful smile and nodded.

"You look good, Jupiter."

I looked down at my hand-me-down clothes. Today I was wearing a pair of jeans that were actually my size, black sneakers, and a red and black top with my hair put into a ponytail.

"Thanks. You too."

I didn't think it was possible for her smile to get even bigger but it did.

"Well come on then."

* * *

"It's kind small compared to Gotham Acadamy," I stated. Connor and Megan shot me some confused looks.

"I thought you said you've never been to school," Connor said, narrowing his eyes slightly. I almost laughed.

"I haven't gone to an actual school, but that doesn't mean I can't walk by one."

The black haired boy stopped narrowing his eyes and laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Right. Uh, sorry," he said, his eyes going downcast. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it. I don't blame you for being a little suspicious. After all, it comes with the job, right?"

Megan was starring at me with huge saucer-like eyes. I suddenly grew a little worried.

"What? I don't have anything on my face, do I?"

"N-no, no, it's just...How can you be so okay with people not fully trusting you?"

I shrugged. Nobody had ever asked me before, and I dodn't really know how to answer that question. Then again, nobody ever really trusted me before. Well, except Gordon. Everyone else just kind of ignored me or glared at me for some unknown reason.

"I guess I'm just used to it. I think the only person who has really completely trusted me is Gordon."

Both teenage heroes pursed their lips, suddenly looking a little uneasy.

"Shall we get started then?"

**Third Person:**

"Hey! Come sit over here, Jupiter," Megan said, waving her over. It was lunch time now and she still hadn't met her and Connor's friends. Jupiter gave them a wide grin and walked over.

"Hey guys," she greeted, taking a drink of her milk, "What's up?"

Connor shrugged.

"Isn't that kind of obvious?"

Jupiter laughed slightly, not taking any offense to the comment at all.

"Yeah, but it's a good way to start off a conversation, you know?"

They all nodded.

"Anyway," Megan said, making room for Jupiter, "This is Mal, Marvin, and Karen."

Jupiter nodded politely.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Jupiter."

Marvin looked at her with wide eyes.

"Like, after the planet?"

She nodded and took a bite of her pizza.

"Yeah. My parents were astrologers."

"That is so cool! I remember reading about this one couple called the Williams Astrologers that won the Nobel prize about ten hears ago for discovering some new constellations. Then they died in a car wreck one year later."

Mal gave Jupiter an odd look as she started choking on her food. Megan bagan to pat her back, and Jupiter tensed up.

"You okay, girl?" Karen asked.

Jupiter looked at Marvin with eyes that were filled to the brim with determination.

"Where did you read about them?"

The scrawny red head held his hands up in defense.

"On the internet. Why?"

Jupiter let out a sigh.

_Should I tell them? It's not like I'm a full fledged superhero yet, and even then it wouldn't really matter. Plus I could gain a little more of the team's trust. Why did he have to ask _why? Jupiter thought as they all looked at her expectantly.

"The Williams Astrologers are-were-my parents."

They all looked at her with shocked faces as she went back to her food, but instead of actually eating it, she just poked at it, letting the group fall into an awkward silence.

* * *

When the trio got home it was still sort of awkward for each of them. Mostly for Jupiter though. She didn't bother going into the common room or even her own bedroom. Instead, she went to the small room where Canary said the therapy sessions were going to be held, while Connor and Megan met up with Kaldur on the way to the common room. After all, Wally still owed Superboy a rematch.

Kaldur looked at them pointedly.

"Did anything...Interesting happen at school today?"

M'Gann nodded silently as she slowly hovered towards the couch. Connor stayed next to Kaldur.

Kaldur placed a hand on his friends shoulder, giving him a slightly worried look.

"What has happened?" He asked. Connor let out a depressing sigh, not wanting to talk about it.

"She's an orphan. Her parents died when she was just a little girl," he said almost inaudably. Kaldur took his hand off of Superboy's shoulder and nodded, completely understanding what his friend had meant.

"What has happened is in the past, and if she ever feels the need to share then we will be here for her."

Connor nodded and followed M'Gann into the common room.

* * *

"...And then I ended up choking on my food and long story short, they know I have dead parents," Jupiter told the older woman. Black Canary nodded, her elbows resting on her knees.

"And how exactly did that make you feel," Canary questioned. Jupiter shrugged, refusing to meet Canary's eyes.

"I don't know. It's like a big mixture of feelings, and the only ones I can identify are sadness and loneliness. And I started to remember everythinv that had happened that night. Saying it was aweful is an understatement."

Jupiter rubbed the tiredness out of her face, her fingers sneaking under her glasses. Canary looked at her, concern flooding her eyes.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" She asked, knkwing she most likely wasn't going to like the answer.

"Not much."

"Would you mind telling me why?"

Jupiter sighed and leaned back into the comfy chair.

"Nightmares."

Black Canary put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile of comfort.

"It's okay. We all have them. The key is to open up to someone who will listen, and that's what I'm here for, Jupiter."

Jupiter bit her lip slightly and nodded.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

Jupiter looked at Black Canary with sad eyes.

"It was about them, right before I tried running away. I can't help but feel the irony because I came here hoping to forget them and here they are, haunting me in my sleep."

* * *

Jupiter walked to the beat of the song that was stuck in her head as she carried the paint to her room. It was her favorite. It was one of the only things she remembered her mom doing to make her feel better.

_"~You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how mich I love you, so please don't-"_

She was cut off when she ran into Kaldur, who looked at her apologetically.

"I apologize," he said. "Allow me to help you."

First he helped Jupiter up, and then started picking up the paint cans. Jupiter smiled at him.

"Thanks. Oh, you don't have to carry those, I got it."

Before he could protest ber actions, Jupiter snagged the cans from Kaldur. The Atlantean shot her a quizzical look.

"What is the paint for?" He asked, slight curiosity creeping into his voice. The girl's smile grew.

"I'm gonna paint my room like the night sky. The white is so dull."

Kaldur looked at her with an amused expression, finding it funny that she thought the brightest color out there was dull, until they finally reached her room. Kaldur stared in awe at the sight.

Scattered around the room was charts, books, and an old telescope in the middle.

"What is all of this?"

Her eyes shined with so much excitement that Kaldur couldn't help but smile.

"These are my star charts, and those are a few books that my parents wrote on astrology. And this," she said, gently holding up the telescope, "Was my mom's, and it got passed down to me."

Kaldur noticed how she was careful to avoid the fact that her parents were dead, and how she looked at their former belongings with a sad look in her eyes.

"Well," Kaldur said, standing up a little straighter, "Can I help paint?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**Third Person:**

Jupiter laughed as Kaldur got paint on himself again. It had been three daysthey had spent together painting the room, along with the training, therapy, and school that Jupiter had. Saying she was happy was an understatement.

To make things worse for Kaldur, she flung some paint on him. He grinned at her and shot his own dark wave of paint, drenching Jupiter.

"No fair," she whined, "You have those water thingies."

Kaldur smirked and handed her an already drenched towel to wipe her face off.

"Icky and sticky and you are so going to pay for this somehow."

Kaldur chuckled at the hollow threat.

"I am going to go get cleaned off. Tonight we are watching a movie with the others, and I don't wish to get paint on them."

"Even Wally?" She asked, eyes widening in surprise. He nodded.

"Dude, you have a once in a lifetime chance to do so. Don't let it go to waste."

He nodded, amused to her schemes, and left her.

Jupiter watched Kaldur as he left. When he was right outside the doorway she called to him.

"Guppy!"

"I shall see you later, Boom-Boom."

With that he was gone.

Jupiter smiled at the nickname. He had given it to her when she snuck a charged marble in his pants the day before. He still hasn't fixed the hole in his other pair of pants yet.

She was still chuckling to herself as she peeled off her dirty clothes and hopped in the shower.

It took her almost an hour to get all of the paint out. It probably wouldn't have take so long if she had her glasses on, but those had been caked with paint as well.

She stepped out of the shower with a satisfied sigh and headed out of her bathroom and into her room after scrubbing her glasses clean.

She dropped the warm fluffy towel she had put around her to the floor and started getting dressed, singing that same old song again.

_"~You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey~"_

She continues to sing it until her door opened, revealing Kaldur. Her first instinct was to hide her chest, thankful that she had her equally fluffy snowflake pajama pants on.

Kaldur stared in shock and horror as he stood in the opening to Jupiter's room. Her back was marred so badly there wasn't a single sight of anything that wasn't red and scarred. It truly was a sight to behold, and not in a good way.

She turned around, her face bright red with anger.

"Get out!"

Kaldur backed off, his hands in front of him in case she decided to make something else blow up in his pants.

"My apologies. I did not mean to-"

"-I don't care, just get out!"

With that, she stomped over, still holding her shirt to her chest to cover up, and pushed him roughly out the door. Kaldur blinked in surprise. He had befriended Jupiter so quickly, and had really gotten to know her over the past few days, but he had never heard her sleak so harshly.

He walked away, wondering how she got those scars.

* * *

Jupiter huffed as she sat down in the only open seat left: the one in between Kaldur and Wally.

"Woah, Babe, why are you in such a bad mood?" Wally said, putting his arm around her. She pushed his arm away.

"Nothing. Just...Just start the movie, please."

Robin nodded amd clicked play on the shiny black remote.

Jupiter hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them, going into her safety position she made when she got the scars on her back. She didn't want to believe that Kaldur, her closest friend on the team-minus Robin-had seen her back. She was sure that the Atlantean would be asking questions later.

* * *

Kaldur smiled down at Jupiter as she dozed of on his shoulder instead of Wally's, much to his protest.

"Dude," he said, "That is so not cool."

Kaldur smirked as Wally was shushed by Artemis.

"I have no control over her," he whispered. Jupiter turned over in her sleep so that her back was facing the TV, her head falling into Kaldur's lap. She forced herself into a tighter feetal position. She was so wound up it was painful to just look at.

Robin glanced over at Jupiter, who had fallen asleep in Aqualad's lap. He smiled at the sight.

_Oh I am so gonna get them together, _he thought with a smirk. However, that smirk fell when he saw the slightly worried look on Kaldur's face as he looked down at the striped haired girl.

Wally lookd down at Jupiter, along with Kaldur. He had a perfect view of her face, that was slightly scrunched up, her brow slightly furrowed. He forwned slightly, and that frown grew when her face relaxed and a silent tear came out. Kaldur saw it too.

Jupiter moved her hand closer to her face, moving her head so that there was no sign of any tear, but they knew she was still asleep.

Jupiter yawned and opened her eyes slightly. She didn't even remember falling asleep, but she did remember the dream. She had relived the death of her parents in her sleep.

Then she realized whose lap she had her head in. She boltedd up rght with flaming cheeks, fixing her tousled hair as she did so.

"I didn't drool, did I?" She asked Kaldur. He shook his head, and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. You probably would have had to change my nickname then."

Wally looked at her amused, all of the worry gone he had a moment before gone.

"What's your nickname?"

"Kaldur started calling me Boom-Boom after I stuck a marble in his pants and it exploded."

Wally couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

"So I started calling him Guppy," she contnued. Wally lost it. The popcorn fell to the floor as he held his sides. Kaldur and Jupiter shared a look of utter confusion.

"I'm gonna have to use that one," he said, wiping away a fake tear. Artemis, who was sitting on the floor in front of him, rolled her eyes.

"Oh, grow up."

Wally stopped laughing and stuck his tongue out at her.

* * *

After the movie Jupiter flopped down on her bed, hoping to forget everything that just happened, and the stuff that had happened a few hours before. She didn't want to tell them. She didn't want them to know she was beat, or raped, or put into Arkham Asylum, or the nightmares she still had about each.

She didn't want them to know she was broken.

Jupiter sighed and turned to her side, finding her comfortable spot in the bed, getting prepared for the most sleepless night she ad ever had.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**Third Person:**

Connor growled on frustration as Jupiter beat him in Mario Kart-again.

It had been two months since she joined the team. Two months since sbe started school, did therapy, learned to fight, and learned to control her powers. She didn't even need the bracelet anymore, but she did keep it in a drawer just in case.

As Jupiter started doing her victory dance the intercom went off, Batman's voice coming through the line.

_"Team, report to the debriefing room in three."_

Wally groaned in protest.

"Man! I was supposed to race her after you lost!"

Connor glared, but said nothing.

* * *

Before Batman started the meeting Kaldur leened over to Jupiter and whispered,

"You look nice, but where are your glasses?"

She blushed slightly, but smiled nonetheless.

Jupiter was wearing black combat boots with black cargo jeans (for the extra pockets), with a blue top and a white utility belt that held marbles, buttons, her mini portable telescope, and just about everything else she would need to make explode. On her face was a simple mask like Robin's, and instead of her hair being down like usual, she had it in a ponytail, and she wore black fingerless gloves.

"I got contacts," she whislered back as Batman pulled up large forested area. He pointed near the side of it.

"A few members of the Injustice League have escaped and retreated into this area. The members that have escaped are Count Virtigo, Wotan, Poison Ivy, and the Joker. Your job is to pinpoint exactly where their position is, and if possible, take them down. The League has other matters to attend to so you all will be on your own for the most part."

Jupiter stiffened at the name of the Joker. If there was one person she hated more than Joe and Richard it was him. He was the reason she had nightmares about Arkham.

Kaldur amd Robin noticed Jupiter, or Boom-Boom, stiffen ever so slightly. Robin couldn't blame her. Even he was slightly intimidated, but Kaldur on the other hand grew curious, and made a mental note to aske her about it later.

* * *

"Preparing to land," Aqualad said, "Miss Martain, link us up."

She nodded and closed her eyes in concentration for a brief moment.

_"Is everyone linked up?"_

Boom-Boom's eyes widened in surprise. It was normal for the team, but the first time she had ever had another presence in her head.

_"Cool!" _she thought. Artemis rolled her eyes and took out her bow, not wanting to let the newbie get hurt...Even if she was a good fighter, thanks to Black Canary and her extra lessons.

Robin couldn't help but smirk at Boom-Boom's exitement, almost totally forgetting that it was the Joker they were gonna have to fight.

Miss Martain opened the holes in the Bio-Ship to let the team out. Everyone was in camaflouge mode, as it was night anf they didn't want to be seen. Even Boom-Boom's belt had turned dark.

Boom-Boom lokked up at the sky in awe. She had never seen so many stars before. She wouldn't mind charting them, or heck, even going into space if she got the chance. She quickly found the North Star, mentally keeping trck of it in case they got lost. Sometimes Robin's fancy technology didn't help everything, and could easily go haywire. She would be the back-up locater.

The entire team was tense as they stalked through the jungle, the only light coming from the moon and the stars through the thick foliage.

All of a sudden Kaldur stopped a few feet ahead of the rest of the team, holding up his hand for the rest of the Team to follow his actions.

_"We have arrived."_

In front of them was a large camoflauge building that looked almost exactly like the forest. Superboy glanced up to the sky incase there was any flyers-which, unfortunately for them, there was. Luckily, it was only Black Atom, Captain Marvel's arch enemy.

Boom-Boom watched the ground, waiting for anymovement from the plants. She knew Poison Ivy's powers, and was actually a bit familiar with them. One ime when she was at the park with a few other kids before they got adopted she had attacked. Boom-Boom still had that faint scar on her arm from her stupid plants. No mater what anyone said, in her opinion, sky and earth did not mix well.

_"Miss M!" _Boom-Boom thought, frantically as a vine started to slowly coil around the martain's foot as she hovered a few feet off the ground, _"Your ankle!"_

Miss Martain's eyes widened as she was dragged to the ground, her leg caught in the vine's death grip. She hit the ground with a thud, and her eyes started to glow green. A second later she was standing in a small pile of obliterated vine.

After that it all went straight to hell. Razor sharp plants shot out from every direction, slicing at the team as much as they could. Boom-Boom caught one right before it hit her throat and covered it in the black sparkly substance, letting go only after it was completely covered.

_"Hit the deck!" _

The team did as she told them and she let go, watching as the large carged vine slowly grew until it cmbusted compeltely, no doubt alerting Black Atom of their unwanted presence.

_"So much for stealth," _Kid Flash said as he zipped to the building. The Team ran after him, wanting to get to the fight before Black Atom could get to them.

They burst through the door with a loud bang, coming to a complete stop as they saw Kid Flash being hed my one of Poison Ivy's plants. Robin glared. On the plant was the Joker Spores, filled with the Joker's laughing gas, so you would literally die of laughter. It was a bad way to go.

He was cut off by the Joker's cackling, as he wiggled his fingers round, itching to strangle someone.

_"Boom-Boom! Get KF out of there," _Robin thought-shouted. She nodded and ran towards Ivy.

"Oh no you don't, Patient 67!" the Joker cackled. Boom-Boom visibly paled to the shade of Casper, but she didn't stop running. She heard a loud _pop _and dove to the right, barely missing one of the Joker's poison flags.

"I figured you would join this little team once Batman and Bird Boy met up with you in Arkham!" he taunted. She still kept running, blocking out everyone else's surprised thoughts.

_"You were in Arkham and you never told us?! I told you we couldn't trust her!" _Artemis thought angrily. Boom-Boom's stomach dropped.

_"Look, we can talk about this later!" _Boom-Boom said to the others, _"Rigt now we need to focus!"_

_"Kind of hard to do that when we know you can't be trusted," _Artemis spat. Everyone but Aqualad was silent after that,

_"Boom-Boom is right! We must focus! Personal matters can wait until later."_

Boom-Boom was slightly glad that Aqualad was defending her, but she knew he was only doing it so they could finish the mission with clear heads.

Ivy tightened her grip around Kid Flash, and Boom-Boom finally came to a stop. She held one hand up, motioning for the crazy plant lady to loosen her grip, or at least stop pretending to be a constricter. With the other one she ws reaching for the marbles in her utlity belt.

"Come on, now, Ivy. You don't really want to do that, do you? You'll stain your babies with his blood if you do," she said slowly, carefully choosing the right words to say.

Kif Flash groaned.

"That's an image I didn't need in my head."

Boom-Boom gave him a look that said _'If you don't shut up I will blast you away so far not even Google will be able to find you.'_

He gulped and nodded.

Ivy thought for a moment.

"I suppose you're right. My precious babies wouldn't like that very much. I guess I'll just have to-"

Boom-Boom threw the marbles in her face, making her lose her concentration. They blew up, making her stumble back, and even killing a few plants in the process. The mutated plants dropped Kid Flash.

"You okay?"

He groaned slightly and nodded.

"Thanks."

Robin dodged yet another of the Joker's attacks, jumping over the red flag that had _Bang! _written in bright yellow letters. The Joker pouted.

"You've grown less fun, Bird Boy," he said. Robin's brow furrowed even more.

"And you've ran out of jokes, Circus Clown."

Joker's face grew angry, but quickly turned into a smile when he took off the green flower filled with acid off of his purple suit and shot it at Robin, who easliy dodged, getting close enough to the Joker to knock him out. He fell to the ground with a sickening thud, and Robin glsnced over to Kid Flash and Boom-Boom, who were traking on Count Virtigo with Aqualad while Superboy, Miss Martain, and Artemis took on Wotan. He went to help those three.

Kid Flash was the distraction. Simple as that. He ran around while Virtigo grit his teeth in frustration, and Aqualad and Boom-Boom went for the final blow. The were in perfect sync, jumping and dodging, careful not to get in each other's way. Wally watched as they did Manuver Seven, Boom-Boom twisting high in the air and throwing her small objects at the back of Virtigo's head, knocking him to the ground. Kid Flash zoomed over and yanked the head gear off. When Virtigo sat up, he recieved a kick to the face by the Wall-Man himself. He high-fived Aqualad as Boom-Boom ran to help the others with Wotan.

Miss Martain flew above another attack, inches away from getting blasted out of the sky. She was so focused on dodging his first attack that she wasn't able to dodge the second. Se fell out of the sky.

Superboy grit his teeth as he caught Miss Martain, setting her carefully on the ground. He roared in anger and charged for the sorcerer. Wotan saw this and blasted him in the chest, expecting him to go down as easily as the martain, but all it did to Superboy was scoot him back a couple of feet.

Boom-Boom saw the chance. Wotan had his hands full with Superboy, so she snuck up behind him, Throwing half of her remaining items at hime. He was blasted with so much force that he ended up flying past Superboy and Miss Martain alltogether. He was unconcious beofre he even hit the ground.

The team looked at Boom-Boom expactantly, and Aqualad stepped forward.

I believe you have some explaining to do."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**Jupiter/Boom-Boom:**

I felt like I was gonna burst from nervousness alone. The Joker had blown it. I had to reveal everything about me. I had to think of the stuff I've been trying so hard to forget. It was slowly killing me on the inside. Even when we stepped off of the Bio-Ship, and had finished talking with Batman and Black Canary, Artemis was still glaring at me. Miss Martian and Kaldur looked at me in disbelief, Robin just sort of grimaced, and Wally just looked a little disappointed.

"Why didn't you tell us you were put into an _insane asylum?" _Artemis demanded.

"Because I didn't think you needed to know every little detail about my life. And I wasn't even insane, just put there by bad people."

"We barely know anything about you!" Artmeis screamed. I grit my teeth, my frustration rising to its breaking point.

"I didn't-"

"-Didn't what? Trust us enough to tell us?"

"Artemis-"

"-No. I want to know. I want to know why you think you're so above us that you can't even-"

"-You really want to know why I was put into Arkham? Because the caretakers at the orphanage are assholes! After they raped me I tried running away, but was brought back by force, and they beat me. If you don't believe me I can shoe you the scars. I woke up in a cell in Arkham. Ask Batman, ask Gordon, ask Robin, even!"

I was so caught up in my little outburst that I hadn't realized two things. One being what I had said, and the other being that tears had started streaming down my face.

That had been the most I had ever told anyone about myself, and it wasn't even the stuff I wanted them to know.

I looked at all of their shocked faces. They all had wide eyes, even Robin. He probably never thought I would be spilling the beans so early in the friendship.

I turned sharply and sped-walked all the way to my room, hugging mysel tighter and tighter, my sobbing slowly progressing.

"What did I do wrong?" I whispered myself.

**Third Person:**

Once Artemis was sure that Jupiter was out of ear shot she turned on Robin.

"If you knew then why didn't you tell us?"

Robin just shrugged.

"It was her secret to tell, not mine. Besides, it's obvious she wasn't ready for us to know yet."

Artemis pursed her chapped lips. She had never thought about that.

Kaldur looked down the hallway that Jupiter had disappeared in with a sad look. Yes, he had wanted answers just as much as Artemis, but not like this. He inwardly sighed, and made his way to Jupiter's room. He knocked slowly, but got no answer. He knocked a little louder, and even called her name a couple of times. Kaldur grew worried. Could she have...

He shook his head. He knew that Jupiter was in a depressing state at the moment, but she would never stoop that low. His knocking gist clentched slightly.

Then the door opened, showing a tear stained Jupiter with a pencil in her ponytail and headphones around her neck. She had changed into her normal pajamas.

Jupiter was shocked to see Kaldur standing at her door, but slightly happy and sad all at the same time. Over the past couple of months she had begun to notice her feelings about Kaldur. But the reason she never told him was because of Tulla, and the fact that he would have probably said no. All of the hope of them getting together disappeared after that little outburst.

"Hey," she said, trying to play it off like everything was okay and nothing was bothering her, "Sorry I didn't come the first time, I had ear buds in and I was drawing." She held up her charcoal stained hand for proof.

He nodded.

"May I come in?"

She pursed her lips and nodded slowly, moving back to her bed and making a spot forhim to sit.

"How are you holding up?" Kaldur asked. Jupiter shrugged and walked over to her bookshelf.

"I knew I was going to have to tell you all sooner or later, but I was hoping it would be later, so that I could be ready. I'm really sorry."

She pulled a book of her shelf and threw it on the bed and started rummaging around in a drawer.

"With news that big I can understand."

She walked back over, a deck of _UNO _cards in her hand. She flopped down in the opposite side of the book that had been placed between them. Before she started shuffling she reached over in a tiny cabinet connected to her nightstand and pulled out some crackers.

"What do you mean by that?"

Kaldur shrugged, watching Jupiter as she carefully shuffled the cards, munching on a cracker as she did so.

"There was once thought to be a mole on the team, and I kept it from them. Then we were attacked by Red Tornado's siblings and almost died. I had withheld important information that could have cost us our lives."

Jupiter stopped shuffling and started dealing out the cards.

"Well, you shouldn't really be to hard on yourself about that. You could have allerted the mole, and caused trust issues throughout the team, risking missions and such."

"And you should not be hard on yourself for not telling us your past. But I am curious...If I may ask...Why were you in an orphanage?"

She thought for a moment, debating on whether or not she should answer him. Finally she just shrugged.

"When I was five we moved to Gotham and on our way home from the observatory owned by Bruce Wayne, we were hit by a drunk driver. I ended up getting squeezed between the seat I was in, the seat my mom had been in, and the door. Gordon was actually the one to get me out of the car."

He nodded slowly, taking in every word as Jupiter silently offered him a cracker. He took one.

"So...Before we start, do you know how to play?"

Kaldur smiled at her.

"No really. Perhaps...You could teach me?"

"That's the plan, Stan."

* * *

"You can't help but feel a little sorry for her," M'Gann said as she slowly stirred the concoction. Connor nodded, setting down the controller. Wally groaned in protest.

"Dude! You cannot just quit a game like that."

Robin hopped into Connor's abandoned seat and took the discarded controller.

"Yeah, but when you think about it, if she hadn't gone through all of that stuff then she probably wouldn't be the person she is today," Robin pointed out. Wally nooded in agreement.

"Maybe someone should go check on her," he said.

"That's what Kaldur is doing," Wally replied.

"Then someone should go check on _them."_

Artemis stood up with an exasperated sigh.

"I'll go."

Robin shot her a look.

"Are you sure? You might be the last person she really wants to see right now."

Artemis nodded and headed towards Jupiter's room.

When she got just a few feet away she heard screaming.

"You are such an asshole! That's the fourth one! Have you no mercy, Guppy?"

Artemis burst through the door, ready for anything but what she saw. There, on Jupiter's bed, was a now empty box of crackers. Sitting in between the two super teens was a book with a deck of cards lying on top. Jupiter had a look of disbelief and Kaldur was smirking.

"What's going on?" Artemis asked suspiciously. Jupiter and Kaldjr turned to her.

"This asshole," she said, gesturing to Kaldur, "Just hit me with another draw four. Have you know shame?"

Artemis looked at them with a look of utter confusion, and Jupiter smiled slightly at her.

"We're playing _UNO. _Do you wanna join?"


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT NOTE(S):I opened up a poll on my profile, so if you wanna take a look I would really appriciate it :)**

**Chapter 11**

**Third Person:**

"That's kinda gross," Jupiter said, sticking her tongue out slightly. Currently the team was watching a guy get his brains eaten out by a zombie, thanks to Wally. Itvwas his turn to choose the movie.

_"Team, report to debriefing room immidiately," _Batman said, his voice coming over the intercom. All of them practically hopped out of our seats, except for Wally, who was still staring at the TV screen. Robin sighed and clicked it off, motioning for the groaning red haired speedster to follow.

A few minites later we were all prepped and ready and standing in front of tall, dark, and bossy.

"Your mission is to infiltrate the Light's base that's located on Easter Island. This is strictly recon. Get in, find the main control, and get out, without being detected."

The team nodded and headed to the Bio-Ship.

* * *

"So...What exactly is the Light?" Boom-Boom asked. The only ones that weren't surprised by her question were Robin and Aqualad.

"The Light is an organization that want to destroy the League and remake the world in their own image. Some of its members include Vandal Savage, the Brain, Lex Luthor, Klarion the Witch Boy and so on," Aqualad explaied. She nodded.

"It's never gonna work."

"What do you mean?"

"I know what they all look like, and the world would be better off not in their image. I mean, come on, you've seen how ugly they are."

Aqualad cracked a smile. He had to admit that, despite her past, she was actually pretty cool. And even though she had scars that marrd her skin, she was stil beautiful as well. But her wouldn't tell her that he actually liked hermore than a friend. Like most girls on the team they went for Superboy or Robin. Also, he didn't want to have his heart broken like it was with Tulla. He didn't want to expirience that kind of pain again.

Boom-Boom looked over to Aqualad, who had been starring at her for aa good two minutes, and blushed slightly. She really did want to tell him, but she was nervous. Besides, it was kind of obvious he was still trying to get over someone. She waved his hand in front of her face, and he quickly looked away.

Robin and Kid Flash shared a knowing look as they watched the two. It was obvious to everyone but them that they liked each other. Robin smirked, and Kid Flash looked cross between disappointment and happiness that Kaldur was most likely going to end up with Jupiter.

At the same time Miss Martain and Artemis were doing the same. After Jupiter's and Artemis's litle yelling war that haooened a few days ago they became the best of friends like her and M'Gann, or Robin and Kid Flash. She taught her all about bows and arrow heads, and she actually seemed excited to learn about them. In return, Jupiter told her all she knew about the stars, and they even went outside with her telescope and told her how to find the Noth Star and even heped her make a chart of her own. Artemis could tell that the star gazing was more than just a hobby.

M'Gann had fun with Jupiter as well. They mostly just exchanged coking recepies and some of there favorite types of food, but it was still nice to have another girl to talk to. Artemis wasn't really the kind to talk about cooking.

Superboy was just glad she put up a good fight in video games.

"We're here," Miss Martian announced, "Proceding to camoflauge mode."

"It's easy to see why they've hidden from us for so long," Kid Flash daid, "For one it's on Easter Island, and two, those poles making the giant net block the satalites view."

Robin confirmed this with a nod, taking out his PDA and typing furiously.

"It's actually really smart of them to go here," he said, not looking up from the small screen, "No one would ever think to look here."

* * *

"Uh oh, Savage," Klarion said as he looked at the computer screen with a huge menacing grin. Savage frowned slightly.

"We can't let those brats ruin our plans again. Leave no survivors."

Klarion cackled and started typing. The cat meowed, and Klarion scoffed.

"Of course we're not going to take any prisoners. You heard what he said."

Savage thought for a moment.

"Actually, there is one I would like to see. The one they call Boom-Boom. I would like to asses her, maybe make a clone."

Klarion looked sad for a moment.

"Will I get to torture her?"

Savage sighed.

"Go right ahead. I want her pushed to the limits."

* * *

_"Boom-Boom," _Aqualad said through the mental link, vie Miss Martain, _"What's your status?"_

_"Nothing in the south so far. To be honest, it feels a little to quiet. There's not a single guard," _She replied with a frown. It was uncomfortably quiet throughout the gray hallways. However, she did manage to find a control panel that she could wirelessly link to Robin's PDA so he could hack the systems. She couldn't help loking over her shoulder out of fear and instinct every few seconds.

_"I'm hooking the mainframe up to Robin's PDA," _she said, a little sweat running down her face. She needed to do this fast and secretly.

_"Keep your position," _Robin instructed. She nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her. Before she could do anything else, she was blasted from behind. She cursed herself.

"Oh, that's some really naughty language," a black haired kid with a fat cat said.

"Klarion," she said through grit teeth.

_"Ignore my previous statement about there not being anything," _she said through the link. Klarion smirked and his cat meowed. Klariin sighed.

"I know, I know. i just wanted to have a little fun."

The cat meowed again.

"Fine, but Savage owes me."

The cat seemed in agreement as Klarion used his magic to pin Boom-Boom against the wall. She started seeing stars as she was thrown against the ground and electrocuted. She reached for the items in her belt, but was knocked unconcious before she could make him go boom.

* * *

Miss Martian lifted her hand to her temple, her brow furrowing in concentration. Superboy looked at her with a worried expression.

"Everything okay?"

She shook her head, her green orbs showing slight fear.

"Boom-Boom is off line."

She quickly told the rest of her team mates, not bothering to hold her anxiousness from her voice.

* * *

Kaldur grit his teeth, his fists clentching in anger. Robin put a comforting hand on his shoulder to tey and calm his friend's nerves, but to no avail.

"Aqualad, I'm sure she's fine."

The Atlantean took a few calming breaths. He was the leader, therefore couldn't risk his feelings getting in the way of the mission.

"She better be."


	13. Chapter 13

**Athor's Note: **Super happy to all of the reveiws, and to _animegal1357, _yes, her super hero I.D. really is Boom-Boom. Also, my poll is still up, and will be until the end of this story. I am taking ot down when I complete the last chapter and post it, so if you haven't cast your votes I suggest you do it quickly. All of that being said, enjoy!

**~SoN~**

**Chapter 12**

**Third Person:**

Jupiter groaned as she tried sitting up, but there was no need. She had been chained to the wall by some type of glowing red bonds. She struggled against them, feeling ashamed of herself for getting so careless, and allowing herself to be caught so easily. It was embarrasing to say the least.

"It's no need," a voice said.

Her head shot up, only to see the horrible face of Savage, scars and all.

"You have serious issues, don't you?" Boom-Boom said, trying to make him mad. savage frowned for a fraction of a second before regaining his triumphant smirk.

"Perhaps in some people's perspective, but in reality, I am a genius."

She nodded slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh. If that's true then how the hell did you get name like Vandal Savage? Seems really ironic if you ask me."

Savage chuckled slightly, enjoying the small puny spirit that all of the little super 'heroes' had. It really didn't make a difference between winning and losing so it was completely pointless.

"I have lived since the dawn of time, impulsive girl."

Boom-Boom replied by sticking out her tongue.

"I might be impulsive but at least I have a heart."

"It doesn't matter how much heart or spirit you have," Savage said, his smirk dropping to a monotone expression, "It will not determine whether or not you win or lose, so it is completely and utterly irrational and useless. So, to fix that, we built this," he said, gesturing to the large machine behind him.

"Okay...I know I hang with Robin a lot but you have to remembered that I've been homeschooled almost my entire life, so if you don't mind filling in the gaps that would be great."

"It's a black hole generator. After we kill your friends and the League, along with maybe half of humanity and their weakness, you will join the Light, and realize that what we are doing is for the better."

"Uh, I don't think so. You're planning on mass murduring half of the world's population, so how is that helping? Also, if you do kill my friends, then there will be nobody to stop me from killing you, so no, I don't think I will be joining your little team."

Lex Luthor stepped out of the shadows and walked towards Boom-Boom. He cupped her face in his hand and smirked maliciously.

"Pedo," she muttered, as he turned her face to all different angles.

"Yes, you'll do just fine. Although, we promised Klarion he could have some fun with you. I think we've let you have your freedom of speech long enough."

With that the same glowing red covered her mouth as Klarion stepped out, his hands in the air as he concentrated, pulling Boom-Boom closer to him. The cat meowed.

"I know, I'm excited to. I want to hear her scream."

* * *

Boom-Boom glared harder as Klarion sent a red whip into her back again, mentally thanking Joe and Richard for all of the abuse. If they hadn't done what they did then she would be crying, and showing weakness in the middle of a mission like this was the last thing she wanted to do.

_"Boom-Boom? Can you hear me?" _Aqualad's voice came through. she could have rejoiced. She was back in the link, and maybe their plan wouldn't be completely shot to hell.

_"Loud and clear Aqualad," _she replied, wincing as she did so. _"What's the plan?"_

_"We have already contacted the League. Where are you?"_

_"I don't know exactly what room, but in the south end I think. Dude, they ahve a black hole generator, and Savage, Luthor, and Klarion are here."_

_"What are you doing now?"_

_"Oh, you know, I'm just etting ready to punch Klarion and his stupid cat in their ugly faces. They ruined my shirt."_

Boom-Boom imagined Kaldur nodding, and maybe the hint of a smirk across his lips. That image in her head filled her with a new purpose.

Lucky for her, he arms had been bound to her side by Klarion's magic, so she actually had access to the belt that they were to stupid to remove. After grabbing a handful of marbles she whirled around and threw them the best she could. The only reason they reached their target is because they are round, and round things roll quite easily.

Klarion shouted in protest as the smoke covered his face and he lost his concentration, and allowing the magical bonds to free Boom-Boom. She smirked and kicked him in the face. He fell back with a thud and she ran out the door and into the hallway.

She thought for a moment. They hadn't covered her eyes when they took her there, but she had a bad sense of direction. Not to mention the fact that all of the walls and doors looked exactly the same. Except the one she had been in when she woke up had a black door. That would make it a little easier.

* * *

Aqualad was worried. He was more than worried. But he didn't let it show. If he showed any signs of distress then the team-and mission-would fall apart. Kid Flash shot him a worried look while Robin put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She's gonna be alright. Batman wouldn't have chosen her to join the team id she didn't have what it takes."

Aqualad pursed his lips and nodded slowly, letting what Robin had just said sink in. That didn't stop the worry though. Even Miss Martian and Artemis were looking more worried than usual.

After Boom-Boom had been caught by Klarion they all met up with each other and headed to the South end where the fight had happened. So far the only things they had found was a few scorch marks and a tiny bit of blood that led no trail. Aqualad sighed in defeat, his paranoia growing. What if they had killed her? what if they were making a clone, like CADMUS had almost done to them? What of they were torturing her only for the sole purpose of hearing her scream? It was unsettling to think about, to say the least.

_"Guys! Get to the Bio-Ship immediately!"_

The team was instantly alert, and Kaldur's worry grew ever so slightly.

_"Boom-Boom," _Aqualad said, _"What's your status?"_

_"Uh, not really all that good. Look, just get to the ship now! I'll be right behind you. And if the League shows up then tell them to stand back-a lot."_

He nodded even though he knew she couldn't see him and motioned for the team do do as she said. The tone in her voice had been sad and worried and almost...Regretful, like their worst thoughts were coming into play.

* * *

After Boom-Boom told the team to basically get lost, she felt kind of lonely, knowing they would leave. she also felt bad that she had lied t them about being right behind them. She didn't like lying, but if it kept them far enough away from the blast then it was worth it.

She panted, wiping a bit of sweat off of her brow as she climbed up the machine that would be shot into space of she didn't hurry. Lucky for her it actually reached to the outside, like a telescope in an observatory. she smield slightly at the thought of stars, and how she would be going in their presence.

She dodged and jumped and yelled snappy comebacks, slowly making her way up to the top of the large machine. The Brain's assistant, the gorilla dude, was not far behind. As if mechanically she took of her belt and pressed her hands against the cold metal, making her black substance spread across the machine in immense waves. She took one of her hands off and reached for her belt, yanking it off of her waste and placing it on the machine. Then she got a thought in her head. She didn't want to go in complete silence. So, to the team, she started singing the only song she knew. Well, that was stretching it a little bit. It was the only song that had some significance. It was also the song that Kaldur knew she sang only to comfort the ones she truly cared about.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," _he thought. She looked to her left to see the Bio-Ship rising into the air. In the distance she could see birds-or the flying Leagueurs. Whichever one.

_"Jupiter, what are you doing?" _Kid Flash asked through the link. I ignored him and continued singing, my eyes nevet breaking away as I finally let go. She had about a minute before the black hoe generator esploded so she looked to Savage, who was at the foot of the machine, staring up at her with a frown.

"You were wrong, Savage. The amount od spirit and determination does make the difference between a victory and a loss."

_"You make me happy when skies are gray..."_

Then everything went Boom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **I really am sorry if I made anyone literally cry, that was not my intention, I swear. I just wanted to troll you guys a little. Anyway, no this is not the last chapter. The next chapter is the last chapter. That being said, please take my poll if you haven't already. There are two Ouran, one being a crossover, two Avengers, both being crossovers (with uran and YJ, and both have my OC's and Clockwork's Apprentice from my story Twin Heroes), one is a Batman Beyond, and one is a Psych crossover. Enjoy! So far it's between one of the Ouran and the YJ one.

**~SoN~**

**Chapter 13**

**Third Person:**

"Jupiter!" Kaldur screamed as the ship was thrown back so far they passed the incoming Leagueurs. The all let out cries of shock.

_"Hold on, children," _Manhunter's voice came in.

Miss Martian closed her eyes in concentration, trying to find any sign of life or conciosness from anybody on the ground. However, the only people she could sense were her team mates and the members of the League that included her uncle, Batman, Superman, both Green Lanterns, and a few select others.

"Looks like the calvary has finally arrived," Kid Flash stated with a slight frown, "They couldn't have come like, five minutes ago! For all we know Boom-Boom could be dead right now!"

"It's not their fault," Robin snapped as he looked out the window. "Besides...She knew what she was doing..."

They were all a little surprised that his voice cracked slightly, but they could all understand. They felt the same way too. They just decided to show it later when they were all alone.

_"Miss Martian, land the Bio-Ship immidiately,"_ Batman said, his face popping up on the window in front of them. As soon as he had come his torso disappeared.

* * *

"What happened?" Batman demanded as the Team got off. Aqualad ignored him. He didn't ant to talk about how they won, but at an immense cost. Also, he wanted to find her. He had to. After the greatness she did that day she needed a proper burial.

"Aqualad," Aquaman said. Aqualad turned.

"I am sorry, my King, but...I have to find her..."

They could all hear the heartbreak in his voice, and it was almost unbearable. Everyone left him alone, and just watched as he ran into the rubble. Batman walked to a certain part and removed a rather large rock. when he came back there was one of Boom-Boom's boots in his hand. His grip on the footwear tightened in anger and sadness. She wasn't ready. She never had been. He had ben just to blind to see it because their mission with the Injustice League had gone so well.

"Explain-now."

Robin stepped forward, his fists clenched in guilt and anger.

"We...We were to late. She died because we let her."

He cast his gaze downward as he tried not to cry. They knew what they had been up against, and they still weren't repared for consequences this large.

Batman seemed to understamd what his partner was saying because he put a hamd in his shoulder and gave him an understanding nod. They believed she had given her life to beat the bad guy, either because she was out of choices, or out of panic. Or both. She would have her own monument built in her honor if they could. Instead, she would have a tiny monument beneath Mount Justice with the rest of the fallen heroes.

"It's not your fault. There was nothing you could do," Superman said. Robin grit his teeth, his fists tightening even more.

"She told us to get to the ship, and that she was right behind us. There was so much anxiety in her voice, so we followed what she said. Then she climbed to the top of the machine amd blew it up, all the while singing _You Are My Sunshine. _That's the song she sings when she's trying to confort someone. She knew what would happen and...And she saved us all. We could have stopped her. We...We could have done more."

The elder heroes looked at the young ones with sad looks. They all knew what it was like to lose someone they cared about, friemd, family, or otherwise.

"It's hard on all of us," Kid Flash said, "But imagine how Aqualad feels. He loved her. It was his only love ever since the whole Tulla incident."

What he had said just made them feel more guilty.

* * *

Aqualad was frantically tipping over rubble. She had been so kind, and she was deffinately someone who not to be taken lightly. She seemed so sweet and innocent, but even they had limits, and this is what happens when you cross her line. It was complete and utter destruction.

_Come on, _he thought, _Please be okay, please be okay, please..._

His breath caught in his throat when eh finally found her.

Boom-Boom's mask was completely blown off, and she she had shorter hair. Instead of her long pony tail it was now a pixie cut by explosion. She had scrapes and bruises everywhere, and she was lying in a small pool of her own blood. One of her legs was at an inhumane angle, and the bone was sticking out. She was positioned on her side so eh could see the marks on her back where the blood was coming from. Both old and, much to his anger, new. His fists clenched as she kneeled down beside her, silent tears racing down his cheeks.

She had already been hurt before she blew up the building, and she still had the strength to go on. Until now anyway.

Out of curiosity and that small shred of hope in his chest he put his ear up against her chest where her heart was. He was careful to keep his breath quiet so he could her any signs of breath as he held onto her hand, squeezing it slightly.

One minute.

Two minutes.

_Beat, beat._

His eyes snapped open. It was weak, but it was there. He quickly wiped his tears away and picked her up, a relieved smile on his face as he ran back to the Bio-Ship before it was to late.

* * *

"Dude, you actually found her?" Kid Flash said as Aqualad ran with a limp Boom-Boom in his arms. , not slowing down and not giving a verbal answer as he ran into the Bio-Ship. He set her down on the table he had once beem on during one of their desert missons. Kaldur quickly placed a breathing mask over her face while Batman came up and started putting her mangled leg into a splint so it would heal correctly. Finally, after he was done with that, he told Kaldur to go with the team while he personally stitched up he back. The Dark Knight didn't want him to see the gruesome sight.

"She has a very weak heart beat," Superman said a moment later. The team instantly lit up. Black Canary smiled and put a hand in her hips.

"Well I'll be damned," she said, as Robin and Kid Flash high fived. "She truly does have what it takes."

Flash nodded.

"That is the gutsiest kid I've ever seen, and that's coming from the uncle of Kid Flash, who's best friend is Batman's partner."

Wonder Woman smiled.

"A joyous day indeed."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **Looks like it's time to (unfortunately) wrap it up. I really hope I didn't give you all to many feels over the past couple of chapters. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the last installment of Healing. Also, my next story will be *drum roll* Host Wrecked! Thanks to all of the people who voted, I really couldn't decide.

**~SoN~**

**Third Person:**

Jupiter squinted at the bright lights above her head. Was this Hevean? Was she dead? No, if she was then she wouldn't have a broken leg in the air, or be in a bed for that matter. She couldn't exactly see it because she didn't have her glasses on, but she could feel it. And pain. Lots of pain. She groaned and tried to sit up, but was pressed back down against the bed.

She turned to her left, only to see a blur coming closer. For a second, she felt a small wave of panic. Had her plan failed? Was she with the Light? No, it was just Kaldur putting her glasses on her face.

"Thanks," she said. Her eyes widened slightly at how tired and hoarse her voice sounded.

"You took quite the hit," Kaldur said. She smiled slightly.

"Well, at least I'm not dead. How long have I been out?"

He sunk back in his chair slightly, and that's when she saw how tired he really was. He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and he was a bit thinner. Jupiter frowned slightly as Kaldur politely answered her question.

"Four days."

Just then Wally burst through the door, and was next to her bed in...Well...A flash. The rest of the team quickly followed after.

"Dude!" Robin said as Artemis slapped him upside the head.

"What?" The speedstet groaned. Jupiter giggled and Robin smiled.

"Nice hair by the way."

At my confused look her gave me a small mirror so she could see her reflexion. She gasped, a look of horror on her face.

"I-it'll grow out, no need to worry," Wally said.

"I didn't know I could look this sexy," she said, grabbing at the tufts of hair at the nape of her neck. Artemis smirked.

"And you still have your stripes," M'Gann pointed out.

"Sweet."

The door to the infirmary opened and Batman stepped through.

They all knew they had to leave so Batman could talk to Jupiter. Nobody was more reluctant to do so than Kaldur. He had waited four agonizingly long days to see her beautiful eyes and hear her soft smooth voice. It was slowly killing him on the inside that he had to wait a little longer than anticipated.

Jupiter sighed inwardly, secretly pleading for Kaldur to come back, but she knew he wouldn't. When they were finally gone Batman didn't waste a second to chew her out.

"What you did was reckless and stupid, and you could have died. Not only that, but the flying debris could have gotten someone else hurt."

Jupiter looked down for a split second, feeling slightly guilty. She hadn't thought about that. She had only worried about stopping the bad guy without getting her friends killed in the process.

"Other than that, good work. You have more guts than many of us. We're proud to call you a member."

Jupiter smiled slightly. A lot of people thought he was 'orders this' and 'orders that' with the occasional world-saving mission in between and nothing else. They think that just because he's Gotham's Knight he can't feel. Well, boy were they dead wrong. It wasn't that he didn't care about anything but the mission, it was he cared for everything and everyone more than the mission. He made sure that his friends were safe. That was his top priority. The mission came second. He just had a hard time of showing how he truly felt, and probably isn't even aware of them, and that's what Jupiter admired about him the most. After all, beneath the capes and cowls and masks, they were all normal (ish) people that had their own lives. Not very many people stopped to consider that. Jupiter nodded, and before Batman left, she could have sworn she saw the slightest hint of a smile. Or a smirk at the least.

Jupiter sighed and smiled.

_The chosen family can always be better than the family of blood, _she thought.

* * *

Two weeks.

Two weeks had passed since that day, and Jupiter was finally out of bed. It was torture just sitting there without anything to do. Except talking with Kaldur and the team, but she was left all alone when he went on missions. Now she could actually do something now that she was out of bed. She could help from the sidelines, getting extra info and blueprints. At least until she was able to walk on both of her legs again. Then she was to be out in the field again. That and she could kick Connor's butt at Mario Kart again.

She smiled to herself as she made her way to the hang-out room where she knew Wally, Robin, and Connor would probably be playing video games, while M'Gann would be cooking and Artemis would be making arrow heads. Things would finally be back to normal. Well...Sort of.

On her way there she met up with Kaldur, who decided to tag along. She didn't mind though. In fact, Jupiter had had enough silence to last a life time.

"I have to tell you something," they said in unison. They laughed and Kaldur shifted is weight from foot to foot.

"You first," she said. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck in anxiety.

"I am in love with you," he said, looking away slightly.

Jupiter smiled and did something he never expected.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Connor said, sitting up a little straighter. The others shook their head.

The boys stood up and walked cautiously to the sound of the noise.

"Well, it's about time," Robin said, crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk. Kaldur and Jupiter quickly broke their kiss, both as red as Wally's hair.

"Uh...Hi," Jupiter said with a slight wave as Wally picked up the fallen crutch.

Right then and there Jupiter knew she would most likely never be sad again. Not when she had them.


End file.
